Twist of Fate
by Loopylou
Summary: SG1 get attacked offworld. SECOND CHAPTER NOW ADDED!
1. Default Chapter

Twist of Fate  
  
Sam Carter ran like hell from the monster that was chasing her. It had gained the upper hand during her team's brief but intense fight on a moon Jack had promptly named Pacifica, due to the weather. It was at least seven feet tall, with long sharp claws and a wicked tail. It was also covered in thick gray/green scales that protected it from damage. Jack had ordered her to get to the gate and get reinforcements, as she was the most mobile of the group. Jack had a puncture wound through his left thigh and probably a few broken ribs. Daniel was out cold and Teal'c had a broken ankle were the thing's tail had hit him.  
  
She had long bleeding gashes on her right arm and leg where the demon's claws and teeth had cut her as she had dragged Daniel away from it's clutches. She could feel her warm blood trickling down her arm and leg as she ran, leaving an easy trail for the demon to follow. A small part of her mind hoped that she didn't develop anything from the cuts. A larger part of her mind screamed that it wouldn't matter if she were dead. She doubled her efforts, blocking out the pain of her wounds.  
  
Her jacket and tee-shirt were torn to shreds. Every breath burned the back of her throat like flame and her chest felt like it was going to burst from the pressure. But she didn't slow her pace. In fact she tried to increase it even more, knowing all the time that she didn't have much energy left. She knew what would happen if she dropped her frantic pace. She'd die, as simple and brutal as that.  
  
She needed to get to the gate, the place of safety that was keeping her going, but at the same time, couldn't risk leading the monster through the gate. Tears of desperation and anger ran down her face as she powered along looking for the gate. She'd decided to dial Earth up as quickly as she could and let the monster follow her through. Hopefully, a room full of armed soldiers would be enough to take it down.  
  
Suddenly, her fate was decided, it seemed. She tripped over a risen root and fell heavily, landing on her hands and knees. She tried to get to her handgun, but she couldn't reach it where it had fallen. She had left her P90 with the team, well Jack and Teal'c seeing how Daniel had been knocked unconscious by the thing. The monster took a swipe at her and she rolled to avoid it's claws. Suddenly, the sound of close range automatic gunfire raised her hopes. The monster jerked strangely as the rounds bit into it's thick skin.  
  
Silently thanking whoever had saved her butt, she decided to make use of the distraction, knowing that the gunfire wasn't really hurting it. Its skin was too thick for the rounds to do much damage. She ran the short distance to the DHD and started dialing home. Just as she was about to hit the red button in the center of the DHD, the chatter of automatic gunfire stopped. She heard a male voice swear. Slapping her hand down on the button, she ran to see what help she could give.  
  
Her handgun lay where it had fallen and she grabbed it as she ran. Jack was on the floor, in the undergrowth, trying to get another clip out of his pocket. His right thigh was covered in blood, but he didn't seem to notice the injury as he struggled with his weapon in the awkward position he'd landed in.  
  
Without thinking, Sam raised her handgun, falling easily into firing stance. She aimed for the monster's head and throat, hoping to find some softer skin there. She was lucky. Her first shot hit the monster's cheek, while her second found a target just behind it's ear. It staggered. She shot again, aiming for behind it's ear, where her shots seemed to be making the most damage. The creature roared once and fell to the ground, narrowly missing Jack.  
  
"Nice shootin', Carter." He said.  
  
"Thanks, Sir." She said. Leaning forward, she offered him a hand up, which he took. She didn't miss his groan of pain as he stood.  
  
Noises behind them announced the arrival of the other half of SG1, the most ill-fated team known to man. Teal'c was limping along, using his staff weapon as a crutch, while Daniel trailed behind him, looking a bit green.  
  
As the other half of the team arrived, Jack asked evenly "Do you think they do it on purpose?"  
  
They all looked at him, but Sam was the one to ask "What, Sir?" she said, not wanting to know.  
  
"Send us to planets where we get more holes poked into us?" he asked  
  
The team shared a look and shrugged. The four stood for a second and looked at the cause of all their trouble, then turned and stepped into the wormhole, glad to be going home.  
  
FINS 


	2. two

Twist of Fate- The Homecoming  
  
The wormhole snapped into life inside the ring that gave to form. Immediately, there was a flurry of activity in and around the Gateroom. The iris slid into place, hiding glowing blue disk from sight. Weapons and minds were readied for whatever it was that came through the wormhole to Earth. With the code received, the iris once again slid back to expose the event horizon. From it stepped four weary, bloody people wearing torn BDUs. Jack was holding up Sam, while Daniel leaned weakly against Teal'c.  
  
Jack offered a weak smile and even weaker salute to his superior officer before bringing his battered team to a halt at the bottom of the ramp. Hammond took one look at their torn and bloody BDUs, and snapped off a crisp order to the airman standing behind him. In seconds, the medical team were in the Gateroom. By this time, the team had settled on the ramp to the gate, each leaning against each other for support.  
  
Janet rushed into the room, followed by an another doctor and four nurses. With SG1 it paid to be prepared. She never knew what to expect. Once they had come back from a mission covered in fungus that looked like sugar candy. It had taken the medical team days to get them free of the stuff. Silently wondering where to start, she walked briskly over to the base of the ramp, assessing the team's condition as she went. Teal'c, of course, looked the best. She pegged him with an ankle injury from the way he sat with his leg in front of him. After telling a nurse with a glance what she wanted, Janet moved on to her next patient.  
  
Her practised gaze moved on to Jack next. He sat stiffly, with an arm wrapped around his ribs. The drying blood on the leg of his BDUs was easy to see. She rightly guessed that he had bruised or broken ribs as well as the leg injury. He caught her eye and then glanced at his team, subtly telling her to take care of them first. She nodded impeccably and moved on, knowing that he was in no immediate danger. A nurse moved in to take care of the wound, leaving her free to care for the rest of the team. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him settled, complaining loudly, into a wheelchair for the journey to the infirmary.  
  
Sam was a mass of cuts and bruises, with a few deeper cuts that would require stitches mixed in. Janet could see that even with only a token examination. She wondered if there were any hidden injuries, then decided that she'd find out about them soon enough. When she had Sam settled onto a gurney, she moved onto the last member of the team. Janet wondered for a minute exactly what they'd run into on the planet that had downed a full team. She passed Sam a wad of gauze to press on the bleeding wound on her cheekbone before she was whisked away by two of her nurses.  
  
He was sat holding a large pad of gauze to a wound on the back of his head. Apart from that, he looked fine. He even still had his glasses. He smiled at her before she turned to give the nurses their orders.  
  
"Hey Janet." He said with a shy smile.  
  
"Hey Daniel." She said back, a little distractedly. "What happened to you?" she asked  
  
"I hit my head on a rock, I think." He said "I was out for a few minutes, but I can remember all that happened before that."  
  
"Who or what did this to you?" she asked, making a note on the clipboard she carried. His answer surprised her.  
  
"Jack." He said simply  
  
"He hit you?" she asked, highly surprised, knowing that it was an offence. Besides that little fact, she knew that Jack would never hit one of his team unless he had no other choice.  
  
"What? Hell, no." Daniel said, shocked that his words had been misinterpreted. "He pushed me out of the way of the.. Thing we were fighting." He said.  
  
"Oh." She said, and that was all.  
  
Within half an hour, SG-1 found themselves once again in the infirmary being poked and prodded. None of their wounds were life threatening, but they would be painful for a while. Janet peeped into the large room she had assigned them all. Sam's bed was closet to the door, and had a curtain around it for when she didn't want to deal with the boys being, well, boys. Daniel's was next, so that the two scientists could talk tecno-babble to each other with out having to shout over Jack and Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c's temporary bed was next, as she'd insisted that he stay in the infirmary at least overnight. He'd assured her that Junior would take care of the injury, but she'd insisted. In the end, he'd given in, as it was far easier than arguing with an irate Janet. Jack's bed was last, and had been deliberately chosen so that he had to sneak past three other people if he tried to leave in infirmary. She'd grown wise to him over the years.  
  
From her vantage point, she could see that Teal'c was meditating, while Sam appeared to be asleep. Well, that was to be expected, as it was three in the morning. Feeling slightly worried when she didn't see Daniel in his bed, she entered the room. She was only slightly relieved to find him sitting playing chess with a annoyed looking Jack O'Neill.  
  
"What are you two doing?" she whispered, so not to wake the others.  
  
She received a strange look from Jack, who was sitting on the bed and a whispered "we're playing chess." From Daniel, who was perched in the chair.  
  
"Yeah, that I can see." She snapped back as best as she could, wishing she could roll her eyes at him.  
  
"And Danny-boy here keeps cheating." Jack whined in a quiet voice.  
  
"Just because I happen to have won three games in a row does not mean that I am cheating!" Daniel protested softly, then turned to talk to Janet "we have other games, if you'd like to play." He offered, pulling back the covers to show a selection of games stashed there.  
  
"No, thanks, Daniel." She said, then turned back in to the formidable doctor they all knew and feared "you have ten minutes. If you are not both in your own beds by then, I have a trainee nurse waiting who'd love to stick a needle in each of you." She threatened and left them to their game.  
  
She came back exactly ten minutes later. Her threat seemed to have done the trick, because both Jack and Daniel were laid in their own beds. She could hear quiet snores that indicated Daniel, at least, was asleep. As she crept quietly closer, she could see that Jack was still awake.  
  
She went over to him, wondering which particular demon was bothering him tonight. He smiled tiredly at her as she sat down in the chair that Daniel had vacated.  
  
"Hey, sir." She said, wondering how to start what promised to be an awkward conversation.  
  
"Hey, Doc." Jack said and sighed a little. Just as she thought he wasn't going to speak, he did. "It's been a long time since we where all in here." He said.  
  
"I know, sir." Janet said, quietly agreeing with him. Normally only one or two members of SG-1 ended up in her clutches, not the full team. She decided to update him on his team's various injuries. "They're all gonna be fine, sir. Sam has cuts and bruises, but nothing else. Daniel just has the bump on his head and Teal'c assures me that Junior will heal his ankle in no time." She said.  
  
"That's good." He said, "it could have been a lot worse, you know. The thing we were fighting was huge."  
  
"But it wasn't, was it?" she said "you got your team home alive and intact and that's what matters, Jack." She said firmly, using his name for emphasis.  
  
"Thanks, Janet." He said and yawned widely.  
  
"Looks like it's time for me to go, sir." Janet said as he struggled to cover another, larger yawn.  
  
"Goodnight, Doc." Jack said sleepily, as he lost the battle to stay awake. His brown eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out.  
  
"Goodnight, sir." She whispered to his sleeping form.  
  
As she left the room, she turned to see three sleeping and one meditating form. A small smile escaped her as she flipped off the main lights and left the, to their dreams.  
  
FINS 


End file.
